masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Rebellion Balance Issues
So, now that we've all had some time with Rebellion's new characters and weapons, I wanted to ask if anybody else feels the new content is ridiculously unbalanced. Krysae Sniper Rifle is all I see anybody using lately, and in practice, I'm not seeing any drawbacks. Reegar Carbine is even worse: why they didn't just give us a Firestorm in MP, I don't know, but this thing lacks the drawbacks of limited ammo that a heavy weapon would normally have, and it's decidedly a heavy weapon. Phoenix unique powers have like, no cooldown at all, and Smashspam is my new least favorite thing. The worst is the sheer number of paid-rank players I'm seeing who dumped tons of money into packs, so they've got idiotically high-ranked gear but they play so irresponsibly that I'm pretty much babysitting (I also suspect that the game puts more black rarity and DLC stuff into paid packs, but maybe I'm paranoid because I still haven't got the Justicar unlocked). I'm seeing players at N7 >1000 who play at a totally beginner level. It just seems like all the new stuff is game-breaking. Full disclosure, my wheelhouse is Designated Marksman with the Mattock, and since I got the Harrier I'm on cloud nine. Even so, it's an automatic Mattock that does more damage than its counterpart. It just seems like the game is horribly unbalanced now. Ctrl alt belief 22:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't use the Krysae. This rifle is very buggy to me. For example I reload and just have only 1 round in the magazine. Or the damage. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Another issue is that my cloak is broken very often when using it. That's why I take the Black Widow. Enough damage to kill any of the little enemies (except phantoms and pyros) with two shots and even without Tactical Cloak. But yes, the Reegar is a bit too effective. At least against shields and health. The damage against armor is ridiculous Can't say anything about the Harrier, not unlocked yet... Teyx 00:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, the random based reward system for the "packs" are incredibly annoying. From my personal experience, the N7 Ranking system is severely flawed & is only 50% accurate on determing other players skills. My N7 Rank has been 240 for like "forever" now because I no longer see the point in promoting characters anymore. If I were to estimate on what my N7 Rank would be if I were constantly promoting my characters, I would say I'd probably be around the 550 something range. In regards to players with a lot of level 10 weapons, it is difficult to say whether or not the player spent "real money" or "earned game credits" to get them. I have a lot of level 10 weapons because "Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer" is the ONLY game that I have been playing ever since it first came out! :) I will sometimes play a different game ever now and then, but 95% of the time, it is going to be "Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer". As for the balancing issues you were talking about, I have no issues with the new weapons being overpowered because it all boils down to the players skills on how to use to them. I have no problem with the weapon balance now. As always, thank you for keeping the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer community awesome! :) The Crazy Tactician! 08:23, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I forgot something. Why should Smash be so inbalanced? Try to "spam" Smash in front of enemies you can't hit behind cover and you're dead in seconds. Teyx 09:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC)